Prince Words
by Black Key
Summary: Karam menyukai seorang pangeran disekolahnya. Dan karena itulah ia mencoba berubah menjadi seperti apa yang di inginan sang pangeran agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati pangerannya itu. Mikaram The BOSS Couple, BL, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prince Words

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 2

Main Cast: Lee Suhoon (Mika) & Park Hyunchul (Karam)**.**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, B'day Fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Karam menyukai seorang pangeran disekolahnya. Dan karena itulah ia mencoba berubah menjadi seperti apa yang di inginan sang pangeran agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati pangerannya itu. Mikaram The BOSS Couple, BL, Yaoi.

Note: Buat ff dengan pair baru lagi dean. Semoga kalian suka sama ffku yang satu ini. ini ff q adaptasi dari koleksi mangaku. Ini ff special dean buat untuk Mika n Karam yang hari ulang tahunya sama" 28 Juni. Aduh… dua orang ini so sweet bgt yah. Tanggal ma bulan lahir sama, yg beda Cuma tahun.a aja. Buat Mikaram saengil chukka hamnida.

* * *

><p><em>Karam Pov…<em>

Nama ku Park Hyunchul**,** tapi teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku dengan nama panggilan Karam. Aku bersekolah disalah satu SMA swasta di seoul. Dan di sekolahku itu, aku memiliki seseorang yang aku suka. Dia itu namja sama sepertiku. Jangan heran dulu, di sekolahku wajar saja tuh bila berhubungan dengan sesama jenis walau pun nggak semuanya sih.

Oh ya, di sekolahku ada seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan namanya Lee Suhoon atau yang sering dipanggil Mika. Selain tampan, dia juga sangat kaya raya. Sifat buruknya itu Cuma satu, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan memang sedikit bercun. Tapi walau pun begitu, dia itu pintar dalam segala hal seperti pelajaran mau pun olahraga. Bebar-benar pangeran yang mendekati sempurna buka. Pokoknya dia itu orang yang sangat hebat deh. Buatku, dia itu seperti berada diatas awan.

Dan si pangeran itulah namja yang ku suka. Aku nggak pernah berani mengungkapkan isi hatiku ini padanya. Karena aku ini orang yang sangat payah. Mika itu sudah bagaikan langit untuk ku sedangkan aku hanya sekedar bumi. Kan langit dan bumi tu saling berjauhan dan sangat berbeda.

"Mika, anu jadilah pacarku" kata seorang yeoja pada Mika. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah sedangkan posisiku saat ini tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Aku sedang menyembunyikan diriku jangan sampai aku ketahuan oleh Mika. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya si pangeran satu itu ditembak. Kapan akau akan berani menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya. Sepertinya nggak akan pernah deh. -_-

"Nggak mau" kata Mika cuek sambil mengemut lollipop-nya. Yups, Mika itu punya kebiasaan mengemut lollipop kapan pun dan dimana pun. Apa giginya nggak akan rusak yah kalau kebanyakan makan permen setiap hari.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menolakku?" Tanya yeoja tadi yang ku ketahui bernama Yuri. Dia itu yeoja cantik yang banyak di perebutkan namja disekolahku ini. dan ia juga teman sekelasku. Tapi kenapa Mika menola yeoja secantik Yuri ya. Membinggungkan, memangnya apa kekurangan Yuri.

"Mau tahu kenapa aku nolak kamu?" Tanya Mika pada Yuri, Yuri mengaggukan kepalanya pelan. "Habis make up kamu tebal banget sih, jadinya kamu terlihat sangat bodo" kata Mika dengan sangat teganya pada Yuri dan tampak saat ini Yuri shock dan juga meneteskan air matanya mendengar kata-kata Mika itu.

"Selain itu…. Sepertinya kita juga beda dunia" kata Mika dengan santainya dan kembali mengemut lollipopnya.

Aish… sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum Mika mengetahui aku yang tak sengaja memergokinya dengan Yuri tadi. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja lho melihat adegan mereka berdua tadi. Rencananya tadi aku ingin bersantai ditaman belakang, eh nggak tahunya malah melihat adegan pernyataan cinta itu.

"Hey, tunggu" sebuah suara mencegah kepergianku. Aku tahu itu suara Mika. Mati aku, dia malah memergoki aku lagi. oh ayolah aku kan nggak sengaja melihat adegan tadi.

"Oi, stalker. Apa perlu apa?" Tanya Mika padaku. Namun aku hanya menundukan wajahku tak berani menatapnya. "Dasar masak menguntitku sampai ke tempat ini sih" kata Mika santai, aku pun langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku nggak ngikutin kamu kok, aku kan Cuma nggak sengaja ketemu kamu aja. Walau pun aku suka sama kamu, aku nggak akan jadi penguntit kamu tahu.

"Eh, kamu bukan menguntitku ya?" Tanya Mika yang melihat gelengan kepalaku tadi. Tapi sekarang aku menganggukan kepalaku. Untunglah dia sepertinya mengerti, jadi aku kan nggak perlu dituduh stalker lagi.

"Ah, aku tahu. Pasti kamu juga mau menyatakan cinta ke aku kan sama seperti yeoja tadi" tebak Mika yang seratus persen salah besar. Ah, lagi-lagi dia salah paham. Aku pikir tadi dia udah mengerti, eh tahunya nggak sama sekali.

"Bu-bukan, bukan begitu" kataku secepatnya mengklarifikasi semua kesalah pahaman ini.

"Maaf yah, aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu. Habis kamu terlalu payah sih" kata Mika yang langsung menusuk hatiku hingga membuat hatiku ini hancur berkeping-keping tanpa bekas lagi. "Badanmu ini terlalu bungkuk, potong ponimu, dahimu juga berkerut terus. Yah begitulah, tadi itu beberapa kekuranganmu" kata Mika santai lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang hampir tak sadarkan diri ini.

Teganya Mika mngatakan semua itu tadi. Ah, payah banget sih aku. Cinta belum sempat dinyyatakan malah udah berakhir duluan. Hasib percintaanku begitu megenaskan yah. Salah aku juga sih harus jatuh cinta pada si pangeran bermulut beracun itu. Jadi terima saja sakit hati ku ini.

^_^ Mikaram… ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Sejak siang hingga kini waktunya pulang sekolah Karam tanpak lesu tak bersemngat dan penyebab semua itu apa lagi kalau bukan karena dia sedang patah hati. Bayangkan saja, cinta belum sempat dinyatakan malah sudah ditolah lebih dahulu. Itu memang sangat menyakitkan jadi wajar saja kalau Karam jadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Karam, kamu kenapa sih. Kelihatan payah sekali ah bukannya payah, tapi lebih tepatnya muram dari biasanya. Lihat tuh banyak aura nggak baik disekitar kamu" kata Jay sahabat baik Karam yang sedari tadi heran melihat tingkah laku Karam yang seperti orang tak bernafsu saja.

"Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja Karam" kata Jay lagi pada Karam, namun Karam hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali menunduk.

'_Aku payah banget yah, tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Bahkan aku sampai nggak sanggup menceritakannya pada temanku. Ah… Apakah sampai seumuur hidup aku nggak akan punya pacar ya. Belum juga menyatakan cinta, eh malah udah ditolak lebih dahulu' _kata Karam dalam hati. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu jam pelajaran tehal usai dan sekarang para murid pun sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah satu persatu termasuk Karam.

Namja satu itu menyusuri jalan sambil menunduk dan tanpa gairah sama sekali. Kilasan-kilasan balik saat Mika menolaknya tadi terus berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari terburuk buat Karam.

Brrraaaakkkk…..

Karena sedari tadi Karam berjalan sambil menunduk akhirnya ia pun menabrak pintu kaca sebuah café saat ia hendak memasuki café itu. tadinya sebelum ia ingin masuk, ada orang didepannya yang masuk terlebih dahulu. Karena pintu café itu otomatis menutup sendiri namun perlu dorongan untuk membukanya, alhasil Karam pun menabrak pintu kaca tadi.

"Payah, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang menabra pintu kaca" kata salah seorang yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Karam tadi. Karam yang merasa malu pun langsung melesat masuk kedalam café.

'_Apa sih yang barusan ku lakukan, memalukan sekali. Karena terlalu sering menunduk akhirnya jadi seperti ttadi deh. Ternyata ada benarnya juga kata Mika tadi, aku terlalu suka membungkuk jadi deh kejadian memalukan tadi' _kata Karam membenarkan semua kata-kata Mika tadi siang.

'_Dahiku juga masih selalu berkerut yah. Percis apa yang dikatakan Mika. Sepertinya sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap payah seperti ini' _kata Karam dalam hatinya lagi.

"Wah, ada si bungkuk ternyata" kata sebuah suara dari belakang Karam. Pemilik suara tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mika. Karam yang terkejut mendengar suara Mika di belakangnya pun langsung berdiri dengan sangat tegap tanpa bungkuk sedikit pun seperti tadi tapi tetap saja ia masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Nah, kalau tegap seperti ini kan lebih bagus" kata Mika memuji Karam karena ternyata Karam bisa juga menegapkan badannya. "Tapi tetap saja kamu masih sangat payah, tadi kamu menabrak pintu kaca didepan sana kan?" tanya Mika santai sambil mengemut lollipopnya seperti biasa. Tubuh Karam sedikit bergetar saat mendengar kata-kata Mika tadi.

'_Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar seperti itu. Gawat, apa omonganku tadi kelewatan yah?'_ Tanya Mika pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Iya…" jawab Karam sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan terseyum manis pada Mika. Mika yang terkejut melihat senyuman Karam pun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan lollipop yang ia pegang tadi. "Ah, jatuh…" kata Karam.

"LIHAT GARA-GARA KAMU PERMEN KU JADI JATUH KAN" kesal Mika karena permen kesukaannya jadi jatuh hanya gara-gara terpesona pada senyuman Karam tadi.

"Eh, mianhae…." Kata Karam sedih.

"Tapi tak apa deh. Senyuman mu bagus juga ternyata" kata Mika blak-blakan. "Terus berusaha berubah ya" kata Mika sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Karam pelan. Setelah itu ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Karam yang masih terdiam membatu ditempatnya.

^_^ Mikaram… ^_^

Hanya karena sebuah kalimat dari seorang Lee Suhoon a.k.a Mika yang mengatakan kalau senyuman Karam itu bagus, seorang Park Hyunchul alias Karam jadi punya semangat untuk merubah dirinya seperti apa yang Mika inginkan. Dan hari ini saat disekolah semua mata terpana melihat penampilan baru Karam.

'_Ternyata memang nggak cocok yah kalau poniku di potong, padahal aku sudah berusaha" _kata Karam yang langsung nge-drop saat melihat semua mata namja serta yeoja disekolahnya memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Oi, si bungkuk kembali ternyata" sapa Mika yang melihat Karam kembali berjalan sambil menbungkukan badanya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Karam pada Mika sambil membungkukan badanya berkali-kali didepan Mika.

"Ia.. Ia… tapi cukup membungkukkan badanmu didepanku" kata Mika dan akhirnya Karam pun berhenti juga.

"Anu Mika, aku mau Tanya. Apa aku benar-benar sangat payah ya?" Tanya Karam sambil memandang Mika sangat dekat. Mika yang terkejut karena jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa centi lagi saja langsung menjatuhkan lollipop ditangannya seperti waktu itu.

"Ah, lagi-lagi permentnya jatuh" kata Karam kembali merasa bersalah.

'_Dia ini memang benar-benar payah dan kepayahannya itu sangat mengerikan' _kata Mika dalam hati.

"Anu, sepertinya tadi aku membawa perment didalam sakuku. Tunggu sebentar ya" kata Karam lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mencari permen untuk Mika didalam sana. Tapi ternyata didalam saku celananya itu terdapa beberapa barang jadi ia sedikit kesusahan mencarinya hingga ia harus mengelurakan semua ini sakunya.

'_Dia ini apaan sih sebenarnya, Doraemon kah? Masak didalam sakunya panyak sekali benda-benda aneh seperti itu' _gumam Mika dalam hati.

"Ah, ini dia. Silahkan ambil" kata Karam sambil memberikan Mika sebuah perment yang bungkusannya berwarna hitam. Tapi yang Karam berikan ini permen tanpa tangkai seperti yang biasannya Mika bawa dan emut kemana-mana.

"Kamu memang payah yah, masak perment warna hitam sih" kata Mika sambil tertawa. "Jaman sekarang masih ada ya perment semacam ini" kata Mika lagi disela-sela tawanya. Karam masih terdiam memandagi Mika yang tertawa. Karam benar-benar terpesona melihat tawa Mika yang jarang sekali ia lihat, apa lagi saat ini Mika tertawa sangat puas.

"Ah itu… Kalau kamu mau lagi, aku masih punya banyak kok permentnya" kata Karam menawarkan pada Mika.

"Nggak mau" jawab Mika dingin. Namja tampan satu itu pun langsung pergi menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan Karam yang terus menatap punggung Mika yang perlahan semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pengelihatannya.

'_Memang aku sudah ditolak Mika, tapi dengan hanya berada disamping Mika saja aku sudah bisa merasa jadi special. Karena itu, apakah aku boleh berada disampingmu sebentar lahi Mika?' _Tanya Karam pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menatap kepergian Mika.

^_^ Mikaram ^_^

Bel tanda waktu pelajaran pun sudah berbunyi. Semua murid pun perlahan mengemasi semua buku dan alat tulisnya bersiap untuk pulang. Begitu pula dengan Mika dan Karam. Keduanya keluar dari dalam kelas secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua tak sekelas, tapi kelas mereka memang berhadap-hadapan.

Saat Karam keluar dari dalam kelas disaat itu pula Mika keluar dari kelasnya yang berada didepan kelas Karam. Otomatis mereka berdua pun jadi saling berhadap-hadapan saat ini. Karam yang malu melihat Mika didepannya langsung menundukan wajahnya. Sedangkan Mika dengan santainya berjalan melewati Karam. Karam sedikit kecewa arena Mika tak menyapanya. Namun ia segera enyahkan rasa kecewanya itu, ia pun segera mengikuti Mika dari belakang. Jarak diantara keduannya hanya tiga meter saja.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Dengan perlahan Mika berjalan dan Karam pun terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Mika berhenti sebentar lalu membalikan badannya dan menatap Karam yang juga berhenti melangkah. Tapi setelah itu Mika kembali berjalan lagi dan Karam pun ikut berjalan kembali. Mika berhenti lagi, ia sedikit kesal karena merasa di ikuti. Mika pun kambali membalikan badannya dan menatap Karam tajam.

"Oi stalker, kenapa mengikutiku terus sih?" Tanya Mika dingin pada Karam.

"Aku bukan stalker" bantah Karam. "Dan aku tidak sedang mengikutimu. Apa kamu lupa kalau loker kita itu berhadap-hadapan. Aku mau menganti sepatu dalam ruanganku ini dengan sepatu luar ruangan jadi sekarang aku mau ke tempat loker. Kalau kita memiliki tujuan yang sama jangan salahkan aku dong" kata Karam pada Mika.

"Oh, aku kira kamu mau ngikutin aku" kata Mika santai.

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku ini bukan stalker" kata Karam yang langsung meninggalkan Mika. Ia segera menuju lokernya yang ternyata tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua tadi. Mika pun segera menyusul Karam dan menghampiri lokernya sendiri.

Terdiam sebentar didepan loker miliknya. Ia masih merasakan keberadaan Mika dibelakangnya, dan sebuah senyuman manis punterukir dibibir manisnya itu. Dengan perlahan Karam membuka loker tempat ia menyimpan sepatunya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah surat berwarna merah muda jatuh didepannya dari dalam lokernya sendiri ketika ia membuka loker itu. Karam pun langsung mengambil surat tadi dan langsung membaca isi didalamnya.

_To Hyunchul…_

_Maaf kalau tiba-tiba saja aku mengirimu surat. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Kalau kamu berkenan, datanglah ke taman depan sekolah kita dan temui aku disana saat usai sekolah._

"Wah, apa itu. Hem.. Surat ya? Jangan-jangan surat kutukan lagi" kata Mika yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara didekat wajah Karam sambil melirik isi surat yang Karam baca hingga membuat namja cantik itu terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Akh… ini jangan-jangan…. Jangan-jangan….." kata Karam gugup dan tak menghiraukan kata-kata Mika tadi. "Ini surat cinta yah?" Tanya Karam pada Mika dengan polosnya. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar saat menanyakan hal tadi pada Mika.

"Huwa… Hebat sekali… aku baru pertama kali seumur hidup mendapat surat cinta seperti ini" kata Karam senang. Mata berbinar-binarnya pun semakin tampak cemerlang saking bahagianya.

"Bo.. Bodoh, memangnya masih jaman ya surat cinta seperti ini" kata Mika dingin sambil mengambil surat cinta yang ada ditangan Karam dan membaca isinya. "Dan lagi, masih ada saja ya namja yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Memalukan.!" Kata Mika lagi sambil berusaha menjauhkan surat cinta milik Karam dari sang pemiliknya.

"Tipe orang seperti ini nggak cocok buat kamu tahu" kata Mika lagi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ku mohon kembalikan surat milikku itu. itu adalah milikku dan semua ini nggak ada hubungannya sama Mika" kata Karam dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Ia sedikit kesal pada Mika yang merebut dan mengatainya serta penulis surat itu tadi.

"Baiklah, nih ambil. Kamu dan penulis surat ini sama-sama orang yang payah sih" kata Mika dingin lalu melepaskan kertas yang ia pegang didepan wajah Karam dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Karam sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak kanannya. Karam terdiam melihat tingkah menyebalkan Mika itu. ia sedikit kesal dengan Mika karena kejadian barusan namun sebisa mungkin ia meredam kekesalannya itu.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^

Sambungan ending.a tangggal 28 juni baru aku posting yah…..

Yang baca ayo comment…..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prince Words

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / 2

Main Cast: Lee Suhoon (Mika) & Park Hyunchul (Karam)**.**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, B'day Fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Karam menyukai seorang pangeran disekolahnya. Dan karena itulah ia mencoba berubah menjadi seperti apa yang di inginan sang pangeran agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati pangerannya itu. MiKaram The BOSS Couple, BL, Yaoi.

Note: Buat ff dengan pair baru lagi dean. Semoga kalian suka sama ffku yang satu ini. ini ff q adaptasi dari koleksi mangaku. Ini ff special dean buat untuk Mika n Karam yang hari ulang tahunya sama" 28 Juni. Aduh… dua orang ini so sweet bgt yah. Tanggal ma bulan lahir sama, yg beda Cuma tahun.a aja. Buat MiKaram saengil chukka hamnida.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Sepeningalan Mika, Karam pun langsung menuju tempat yang dikatakan Jay dalam surat cintanya tadi. Karam menemui Jay ditaman depan sekolah mereka berdua. Ditaman itu, Karam bisa melihat sesosok namja berpakaian sama dengan dirinya tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia. Karam pun langsung mendekati Jay.

"Jay" panggil Karam dan namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun langsung menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Karam, kamu datang" kata Jay dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Iya" jawab Karam sambil tersenyum manis pada Jay.

"Gomawo karena Karam sudah mau datang kemari" kata Jay pada Karam. Karam pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

'_Sepertinya Jay orang yang baik untukku, mungkin orang yang seperti ini lebih cocok dengan ku' _ pikir Karam dalam hati.

"Ehem.. Karam, entah kenapa aku merasa kamu terlihat sangat cantik akhir-akhir ini" kata Jay dengan wajah yang merona merah. Tampak sekali ia sedikit malu mengatakan hal tadi.

'_Jay memujiku. Berbeda sekali dengan Mika, tapi entah kenapa aku nggak merasa senang sama sekali' _Karam hanya dian saja mendengar pujian dari Jay tadi. Ia masih memanding-bandingkan antara Jay dengan Mika sedari tadi.

"Rambut Karam juga sangat bagus, boleh aku memegangnya?" Tanya Jay. Jay pun langsung mendekati Karam dan mencoba menyentuh rambut Karam.

'_Rambut ini… Sengaja aku bangun pagi hanya untuk mengurusnya. Supaya terlihat lebih rapid dan cantik. Aku sudah berjuang dengan cukup keras hanya…. Hanya untuk mendapatkan pujian dari Mika' _pikir Karam. Ia masih terdiam saat Jay sudah berada satu langkah saja didepannya. Tangan Jay pun terulur ingin menyentuh rambut Karam.

Duuuaaakkkk….

"Ah, mianhae… tanganku licin" kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari bibir Mika. Enttah kenapa namja satu itu sudah ada disana. Dan tadi ia baru saja melempar lollipop kesukaannya itu. dan alhasil, lollipop itu pun nyangkut di rambut Jay.

"Mika" seru Karam lalu mendekati namja yang membuatnya selalu berbunga-bunga itu.

"JA-JANGAN SALAH PAHAM YA. AKU CUMA KEBETULAN LEWAT AJA KOK, DAN CUMA KEBETULAH LIHAT AJA" kata Mika pada Karam. Karam Cuma memandang Mika sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Bukan karena kahawatir sama kamu" sambung Mika lagi. namja tampan itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Karam yang masih memandanginya.

'_Aku mengerti, aku memang nggak sebanding dan berbeda dari Mika. Tapi walau pun begitu, aku nggak akan menyerah. Pasti suatu saat nanti Mika akan memandang lebih perjuanganku ini' _yakin Karam.

"Jay" panggil Karam pada Jay yang masih sibuk membenahi rambunya yang lengket akibat ulah perment dari Mika tadi. Jay yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung menatap Karam dan menghentikan perkerjaannya itu sebentar.

"Ya, ada apa karram?" Tanya Jay ramah.

"A-aku… aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Jadi mianhae, aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu" kata Karam pelan. Jay hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Karam itu.

"Tak apa, aku sudah cukup puas kok kalau kamu bahagia walau pun kebahagianna kamu itu bukan karena aku. Karam, kejar dia" kata Jay dengan senyum dibibirnya. Karam tak pernah menyangka kalau Jay akan sebaik ini padanya. Ia menyangka Jay akan marah tadinya.

"Hn…" kata Karam sambil menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Setelah itu ia pun langsung pergi mengejar Mika. "Sepertinya tadi aku bawa perment deh" Karam pun mengubek-ubek tasnya mencari perment lollipop untuk Mika. Karena ia tahu, tadi kan perment Mika sudah melayang kerambut Jay.

"Hn.. Kalau permen ini pasti nggak akan dibilang payah lagi" kata Karam yakin sambil mengengam sebuah permen lollipop yang sama seperti yang sering dimakan Mika. "Akan ku berikan pada Mika" kata Karam semangat. Ia pun segera pergi mengejar Mika.

"Mika, jadilah pacarku" dengan seketika Karam langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Mika yang lagi-lagi ditembak oleh seorang yeoja. Kalau terakhir kali Mika ditembak oleh yuri, sekarang namja satu itu kembali ditembak namun kali ini oleh Seohyun.

'_Hebat sekali Mika, kemari yuri dan sekarang seohyun. Yeoja itu kan sama seperti yuri sama-sama yeoja yang cantik dan banyak diperebutkan namja. Bahkan seohyun itu memang lebih cantik dibandingkan yuri' _ kata Karam dalam hati sambil ngumpet dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Mika dan seohyun berada.

"Mianhae, aku nggak bisa menerima kamu" kata Mika pada seohyun. Yeoja cantik itu pun tampak sedih seketika.

"Mika sudah punya orang yang disukai ya?" Tanya seohyun.

"Iya" jawab Mika singkat. Karam langsung terdiam saat mendengar Mika sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia suka. Masih ada harapankah untukku, batin Karam.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya seohyun penasaran sama seperti Karam. Karam ingin mengetahui orang seperti apa yang disukai oleh Mika.

"Kamu nggak perlu tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas dia itu orang yang memiliki style dan wajah yang sempurna" kata Mika santai membuat seohyun serta Karam sedih seketika. Karam yang mendengar kata-kata Mika tadi jadi menjatuhkan permen yang ia pegang ke tanah.

'_Aku yang payah ini, Cuma mengerti satu hal. Orang yang memiliki style dan wajah sempurna yang dikatakan Mika tadi…. Sudah pastiorang itu bukanlah aku' _kata Karam dalam hati.

"Hey, ternyata kamu" kata Mika yang menangkap basah Karam yang sedang ngumpet dibalik pohon. Entah sejak kapan Mika memperhatikannya, yang jelas sudah tak ada soehyun lagi disana. Karam pun tak tahu kapan yeoja satu tadi menghilang dari taman ini menyisakan ia dan Mika berdua saja. "Yang tadi kedengaran ya?" Tanya Mika pada Karam dengan nada dingin. Karam hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kalau kamu terus melakukan hal seprti ini, sampai kapan pun kamu akan menjadi orang yang payah tahu" kata Mika dengan sedikit sinis seperti biasanya. Karam masih menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap Mika. Hatinya sakit, sakit bukan karena di omeli oleh Mika saat ini. tapi sakit akibat tahu kalau bukan dialah yang disukai oleh Mika.

"Mi-mianhae" kata kata Karam pelan. Mika mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit geran dengan tingkah Karam saat ini. "MIANHAE.!" Seru Karam kencang. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Mika yang masih terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Karam itu.

'_Dia kenapa sih?' _Tanya Mika dalam hati. Sambil tterus melihat Karam yang berlari menjauhinya.

^_^ MiKaram ^_^

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Karam selalu menjauhi Mika secara terang-terangan. Yah walau pu namja satu itu masih sering megikuti atau pun memandang Mika secara diam-diam dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Entah kenapa Karam jadi tak pede lagi berada didekat Mika. Mungkin itu semua efek dari patah hatinya. karena ia tahu bukan dia seseorang yang disukai Mika.

'_Aku selalu menyukaimu Mika. Tapi karena aku payah, aku hanya berani memandangimu dari jauh saja. Walau pun hanya itu, aku sudah merasa sangat puas kok. Bisa bicara dengan Mika itu merupakan sebuah anugerah untukku. Untuk namja payah sepertiku ini, memang inilah yang paling pantas' _kata Karam dalam hati.

Karam saat ini tengah mengikuti Mika secara diam-diam. Ia tak tahu kemana Mika akan pergi tapi entah kenapa ia ingin mengikuti namja satu itu. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Karam tak lagi pernah terlihat berada didekat Mika. Ia cenderung menjaga jarak diantara keduanya. Dan itu sebenarnya membuat Mika sedikit heran.

Mika yang merasa diikuti seseorang dari belakang pun segera menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat hal itu, Karam pun dengan panik mencoba mencari tempet persembunyian namun ternyata tak ada tempat yang bisa ia jadikan tempat persembunyiannya. Alhasil, saat Mika membalikan badannya namja itu pun bisa melihat namja cantik yang sedang panik karena tak mendapatkan tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Ada namja payah yang sejak tadi mengikutiku ternyata" kata Mika santai sambil berjalan pelan kearah Karam yang mundur-mundur dengan sedikit panik. Saat jarak diantar keduanya hanya terpaut dua meter saja, tiba-tiba Karam langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari menjauhi Mika dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Mika yang melihat tingkah ganjil Karam itu pun langsung mengejar Karam.

"Hey, tunggu" panggil Mika. Namun ternyata Karam tak menghiraukan teriakan Mika dibelakangnya. Ia jadi tambah panik saat tahu kalau ternyata Mika mengejarnya. Akhirnya, terjadilah ajang kejar-kejaran antara Mika dan Karam. Karam terus melarikan dirinya kearah taman belakang sekolah dan Mika pun masih terus mengejarnya.

Bruuukkk….

Karena Karam berlari dengan terlalu panik, akhirnya ia malah kesandung kakinya sendiri dan alhasil tubuhnya pun mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah. Mika yang tadi mengejarnya pun langsung mendekati Karam yang terjatuh. Mereka berdua kini berada ditaman belakang sekolah dan ditaman itu ternyata hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Payah" kata Mika sambil berjongkok disamping Karam. Karam hanya menundukan wajahnya, ia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya itu pada Mika. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Mika pada Karam namun namja cantik itu hanya diam saja.

'_Aku nggak boleh ngobrol dengan Mika lagi. Karena itu, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengatakan cinta dengan baik, kemudian ditolak dengan tegas. Bukan seperti waktu itu, aku ditolak terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan perasaanku ini' _kata Karam dalam hati. Ia sudah bertekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Mika.

"AKU… AKU SUKA SAMA MIKA" kata Karam tegas. Mika hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Karam itu.

"Aku tahu, bukankah waktu itu kamu sudah pernah menyatakan cinta" kata Mika dengan santinya.

'_Bu-buka begitu maksudnya, aku.. aku ingin ditolak dengan ttegas olehmu bukan digantungkan' _kata Karam dalam hati. Karam hanya diam ttak menjawab kata-kata Mika.

"Kamu dengar pembicaraanku dengan soehyun beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?" Tanya Mika pada Karam.

"Iya, mianhae. Aku dengar kok" kata Karam sambil memandang Mika dengan tampang sedihnya.

"Coba apa yang ku katakana waktu itu?" Tanya Mika pada Karam.

"Orang yang disukai Mika itu adalah orang yang memiliki style dan juga wajah yang sempurna…." Kata Karam semakin sedih.

"Kalau begitu kamu mengerti dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan?" Tanya Mika pada Karam.

"I-iya" jawab Karam pelan, ia pun menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap Mika.

"Dengar baik-baik ya. Orang yang ku sukai itu adalah orang yang berjuang untuk memiliki style dan juga wajah yang sempurna" kata Mika sambil meraih rambut Karam yang sedikit diterpa angin. "Kamu percaya diri untuk hal itu kan?" Tanya Mika pada Karam. Karam yang mendengar kata-kata Mika pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Mika . Mika tersenyum manis pada Karam membuat namja cantik satu itu terpesona oleh karisma seorang Lee Suhoon.

"Iya, ja-jadi…"

"Saranghae, Park Hyunchul" kata Mika memotong kata-kata Karam tadi. Karam yang mendengarnya cukup shock hingga ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Mika. Karam hanya diam seribu bahasa dan membatu ditempatnya. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Mika tadi padanya.

Chu…

Mika yang gemas melihat tampang polos Karam saat shock ttadi pun langsung mengecup bibir Karam. Mika menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Karam cukup lama. Hanya menempelkan saja tak ada lumatan dan selebihnya. Namun ternyata hal itu cukup bisa membuat Karam kembali keduania sadarnya. Karam mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat Mika masih mengecupnya. Tak lama, Mika pun memisahkan bibir keduanya.

"Jawabannya apa?" Tanya Mika pada Karam. Dan seketika wajah Karam pun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebut yang siap untuk disantap. Wajah bulshing Karam itu hampir saja membuat Mika memakan Karam karena wajah namja cantik itu memang sangat lucu saat ini.

"NADO SARANGHAE LEE SUHOON" teriak Karam girang. Ia pun langsung menerjang Mika. Karam memeluk Mika sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Mika. Mika yang saat itu sedang berjongkok lalu tiba-tiba saja Karam meloncat kearahnya membuat namja tampan itu tak seimbang lalu jatuh kebelakang dengan posisi Karam yang menindihnya.

"Mianhae" kata Karam malu lalu berniat beranjak dari atas tubuh Mika. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Mika menarik kerah baju Karam kearahnya. Dan alhasil, Karam pun jadi jatuh kearah Mika lagi. Namun kali ini Mika sengaja menempuelkan bibirnya dibibir Karam lagi. Terjadilah ciuman kedua kalinya diantara mereka berdua. Kali ini Mika sedikit memberikan lumatan ringan dibibir kram yang langsung dibalas oleh namja cantik itu.

"Cara jatuh yang sempurna ya" kata Mika setelah melepas bibir Karam dari bibirnya. Karam pun langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Mika, ia duduk di depan Mika yang kini sudah merusbah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajah merah padam Karam semakin merah saat mendengar kata-kata Mika itu, apa lagi kini Mika tengah mengelus bibirnya perlahan membuat ia tambah merona saja.

"Berarti aku sempurna dong" kata Karam dengan polosnya membuat Mika tertawa pelan.

"Dasar bodoh, beda arti tahu" kata Mika pada Karam. Ia pun kembali menarik Karam dan menciumnya lagi. Sepertinya namja tampan itu sudah kecanduan rasa manis yang diberikan oleh bibir Karam.

'_Jika bersama Mika aku pasti merasa bahagia. Gomawo sudah membalas rasa cintaku ini Mika. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku dari dulu, saat ini dan semoga saja hingga kelak kita terbisahkan oleh usia' _kata Karam dalam hati.

Dan setelah itu hari-hari terbahagia keduannya pun dimulai. Mereka mulai mewarnai hari-hari mereka dengan kebersamaan. Saling mencintai dan percaya.

^_^ THE END ^_^

* * *

><p>AiMii: ia ini novel karya Hatori Miki.<p>

Sayu: q buat semua karakter dl mini ff seumuran. Judul manga.a He Is more than my brother karya Hatori miki.

Cho Seo Ryun: Mikaram biasku juga kok. Hehehhehe….

Kim Cherry: sudh tahu kan bagaimana crta ending.a… bagaimana? Bagaimana? Memuaskan tidak?

Joongiejungjung: saya update tuh, sudah baca? Jgn lupa comment.a ya….

youngsu0307: mereka berdua memang so sweet sekali. Hari ini mereka pasti ngerayain ultah bareng tuh kaya tahun kemarin tiup lilin yg angka.a beda satu aja. #jadi inget kimia deh#

mikaramyunjae: sudah update, sudah baca kah? Jgn lpa comment lg ya.

* * *

><p>Note: Beberapa hari ini, termasuk hari ini juga. q lagi krisis PD nih. ga tahu knp jd ga pede ma cerita buatan q. sempat mau ga nulis + pubils ff lagi kmrn. ga tahu knp, q ngerasa semua ff buatan q ancur semua.<p>

tapi kalau ada yg mau comment ff q, q sangat berterima kasih sekali sama kalian semua.


End file.
